


A Change in Fortune

by VicesVsVirtues



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, High School, Peter's POV, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: In the same week, Peter and Gen break up and so do his parents. Left with no money, peter, his mom, and his brother have to move to his mom's home town on the other side of the country.How will he adapt to a new school, a new home, and new friends?





	A Change in Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... this a completely AU story. Literally the only thing the same are the character names...
> 
> I won't make any promises about regular updates as I'm writing this alongside other work I have, but I will try to be regular.
> 
> I honestly hope you like it.

_ We need to talk. _

Quite possibly the four most terrifying words to ever be spoken - or in this case, texted - between two people in a relationship.

I stared down at the screen, the message from Genevieve hiding the photo if the two of us taken from Halloween.

_ Wnt me 2 come ovr?  _ I eventually tapped out a reply, my heart beating erratically. Straight away, the three dancing dots appeared on the screen, indicating she was typing.

_ Almst @ ur hse. _

Jumping to my feet, I ran downstairs to wait for her on the porch. It was late, and my parents wouldn’t appreciate my girlfriend turning up unannounced after they’d gone to bes. After a couple of minutes her car pulled up and she climbed out, leaving the engine running.

“Hey babe.” I moved forward to wrap my arms around her in a greeting, but she moved away from me. “Uh… is everything okay?”

For the first time in the four years we’d been dating, she didn’t have a response for me.

“Gen. what’s going on?”

“Peter. We need to break up.” She blurted out.

“What? Why?” Her words hit me out of left field like a ton of bricks. 

“It’s time. We’re applying to colleges this year, and we’ve been in a serious relationship since seventh grade. It’s time for us to have fun.”

“We have fun. At least, I thought so.” I was struggling to breathe, unable to understand why she saying this.

“I know, but now’s the time for us to  _ live  _ Peter. Experience new things, meet new people.”

“Is that what you want? To meet new people, date new guys?”

“I don’t want to go to college with baggage - wait, that came out wrong. I just think we go to college without… without…”

“Baggage. I get it. You don’t want to head to whichever out of state college you get into with your high school boyfriend holding you back from joining a sorority and hooking up with frat guys.”

“Peter, no. That’s not what-”

“Yes it is Gen. see you around’”

Without giving her another glance, I turned away and walked back inside.

The start of Junior year was going to be  _ awesome. _

:: ::

My mom knew something was wrong the moment I walked into the kitchen the next morning and began bombarding me with questions. Eventually, I snapped at her, harsher than I would have liked.

“Mom, stop. I'm not getting sick. Gen broke up with me last night.” I didn’t give her a chance to respond to my statement as I grabbed some fruit and went back up to my room. Naturally, she followed me and sat on my bed next to me, a look of pity on her face.

“Honey, I’m so sorry. I know you cared deeply for her.”

“Mom, I love her; and she’s just discarded me like… like what we have isn’t worth the hassle anymore.” I could feel my throat closing up as tears threatened to fall, so I coughed to clear it and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down.

“Peter, I know it hurts now, so much, but I can promise you that you’ll heal. With time.”

“It doesn’t feel like it mom.”

I eventually gave into my feelings, breaking down as my mom wrapped her arms around me. I couldn’t hear what she was murmuring as she stroked my hair, but it didn’t matter. She was there for me.

My family was close. Me, my dad, my mom, and Owen were a unit, unbreakable. No matter what crap was happening in the outside world, the Kavinskys stuck together and had one another’s backs, and always will.

Well, so I’d thought.

:: ::

Dad left us for his secretary three days after Gen broke up with me. I’d never seen my mom so broken before, and it killed me not to be able to help her, to be there for her the way she had always been there for me.

Another three days later mom dropped her bombshell. Dad had cleared out their joint account and we had no money. We were going to have to leave the house I’d grown up in and move across the country to the town she grew up in to stay with her mom, my grandmother, until we could afford our own place.

Yeah, junior year was really going to suck.


End file.
